


Não namore Byun Baekhyun!

by TitiaBunny



Series: The Call [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, baeksoo - Freeform, chanbaek!menção, kaisoo!menção, taobaek, taoris!menção
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiaBunny/pseuds/TitiaBunny
Summary: "[...] Quero deixar claro que eu estava bêbado quando as coisas aconteceram entre mim e o Taozi. Infelizmente eu estava sóbrio nos 8 meses em que namorei o Byun, queria ter ficado os 8 meses bêbado. [...]"
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao
Series: The Call [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827775
Kudos: 1





	Não namore Byun Baekhyun!

Soo Pov’s

7 minutos! Ficamos 7 minutos trancados num quarto! Como alguém poderia chamar aquilo de 7 minutos no paraíso? Chama o Stray Kids porque isso aqui é o elevador do inferno!! Eu queria muito bater no Suho quando eu saí daquele quarto e no babaca que teve a brilhante ideia de fazer o Jongdae fazer um strip para gente! Jongin ficou muito puto comigo, sem motivo! Eu só tinha entrado na brincadeira e depois tive que aguentar o Baek e o Tao tendo crise de pelanca por causa das coxas do Chen naquela calça de couro.

Jongin ficou com ciúmes por toda a situação. Porque eu e a dupla de vadias ricas temos um histórico juntos, mas é como dizem ne: quando somos mais jovens somos bem idiotas! E não é como se eu fosse o único com escolhas duvidosas no passado, Jongin tem muitas histórias também e uma delas é com o Sehun – mas essa é a menos estranha do passado dele e também não é tão passado assim.

Queria eu ser todo pleno igual o Xiumin hyung, que não demonstra ciúmes e resolve tudo na conversa. Meta de relacionamento: Xiuchen! Mas toda vez que vejo Sehun e Kai muito juntinhos eu fico me doendo, achando que to levando chifre de gente gostosa. Bom, melhor me chifrar com o ex gostoso do que com aquele projeto de aberração que ele chama de Krystal. Da vontade de vomitar só de lembrar daquela cria do anjo, porque o demônio faz coisa boa igual eu, coisa bem feita. E para ajudar, aqueles dois além de fazerem o mesmo curso na faculdade e serem da mesma sala, fazem todos os trabalhos juntos e vivem grudados. Claro que estou sendo irônico, isso não ajuda a minha insegurança, meu namorado é um deus grego que namorava uma porta gostosa! Não sei lidar com isso!

Que Jongin não me escute admitindo isso! Amém! Que Byun Baekhyun não me escute admitindo isso! Amém parte dois!

Mas voltando ao meu passado duvidoso, porque sei que é da vergonha alheia que as pessoas gostam de rir. E que Park Chanyeol e Wu Yifan não saibam disso! Amém tio Lúcifer! Como podem ver, meu passado com a criatura Bacon e com o panda gucci me fez uma pessoa religiosa e que presa pela paz, porque se os namorados deles souberem, eu serei zoado e infernizado pelo resto da minha existência na Terra.

Quero deixar claro que eu estava bêbado quando as coisas aconteceram entre mim e o Taozi. Infelizmente eu estava sóbrio nos 8 meses em que namorei o Byun, queria ter ficado os 8 meses bêbado.

Namorar o Byun não era de todo o mal assim, Baek sabe ser um bom namorado, você só tem que superar o drama e o ciúme que ele tem até da sua sombra. E os escândalos. Muitos escândalos. O tempo todo. Namorar Jongin é mais calmo, confortável, menos estressante, menos vergonhoso e eu jogo isso na cara do Baek o tempo todo. E sim, Baek e eu estávamos namorando quando acabamos na cama com o Tao, e claro que desde então nós três não vivemos muito tranquilamente uns com os outros, até porque vira e mexe alguém revive aquela noite e eu acabo batendo neles foi fazer escândalo com os nossos namorados por perto. Lúcifer me livre dos outros escutarem essas coisas. Amo todos eles, mas quero que todos vão para o céu, para que eu fique em paz no inferno. Aturá-los na terra já é o suficiente já.

Na verdade, se eu parar para analisar, quase todo mundo já se pegou aqui nessa casa, porque eu e o Minnie hyung também temos uma historinha – uma das melhores da minha vida, sem dúvida. E com isso você percebe que ficar bêbado em festas do colégio e da faculdade pode render boas histórias. Mas poderia ter me rendido uns amassos com o Jongdae hyung com calças de couro, poderia, eu teria ficado bem agradecido, mas não rolou. Porém com o Xiumin hyung deu certo, aconteceu, foi maravilhoso e é uma história que contarei para os meus filhos no futuro. Obviamente Jongin se rói todo de ciúmes, porque eu e o Xiumin não ficamos estranhos um com o outro depois daquilo, aliás ficamos mais íntimos e tem coisas que eu fico sabendo antes do Luhan – olha aí o privilégio. Aliás, será que o hyung me empresta o Chen hyung por uma noite? Brincadeira, Jongin não permitiria uma coisa dessas.

Mas o fato é, eu namorava o Baek e ele teve a brilhante ideia de irmos na festa dos calouros da faculdade, até porque eu era calouro na época e ele achava importante me tirar da minha amada cama e me arrastar para uma república cheia de gente hétera e bêbada, e eu tive que ficar cuidando dele por um tempo – porque a bicha fica bêbada rápida e descontrolada, o escândalo aumenta e me da dor de cabeça cada vez que lembro daquele dia.

-Flashback-

Ser calouro é uma merda, mas se torna uma merda maior quando você namora um veterano. Baek e eu faríamos 7 meses de namoro quando eu recebi a notícia de que seria calouro no curso de medicina, eu tinha um apartamento próximo a faculdade e teria ficado ali mesmo se meu namorado, veterano do curso de moda, não tivesse resolvido que eu deveria ter a experiência de ir à festa dos calouros.

Quis matar ele? Com certeza. Porém esse é um sentimento constante quando se namora Byun Baekhyun, e com 7 meses de namoro eu posso afirmar que não sei como a gente ainda está junto. Alguém lá em cima me odeia muito por me fazer aturar essa criatura. Baek e eu nos conhecemos por um possível casal de amigos, Minseok hyung e Jongdae hyung, e talvez eu me arrependa um pouco de ter caído no charme do Byun. Calças sempre apertadas, sorriso meigo e uma falsa inocência sempre presente, além dos constantes aegyos. De fato, Baek é um fofo, porém não compensa os dramas todos. Eu não deixo barato, judio um pouco dele também, admito.

Acontece que mal havíamos chego na festa e eu virei babá do meu namorado, que já estava bêbado e querendo tirar a roupa e dançar em cima da mesa. Mereço. Devo ter mijado na boca do tio Lúcifer para passar por isso. Não contente com isso, ele ficou fazendo aegyo pedindo para eu beber com ele e não demorou muito para que eu, que nunca havia bebido na vida, estivesse sem saber o que estava fazendo. Quando me dei conta estamos dentro do banheiro, aos beijos e com uma garrafa de vodka com limão na pia. Não ia me fazer de santo virgem naquele momento, é aquele ditado: se você já ‘ta na chuva, fica pelado e toma banho. Porém o momento de loucura não parou naquilo, estávamos nos beijando loucamente, com mãos bobas para todos os lados quando a porta do banheiro é aberta e um cara alto, com olheiras, nos puxou de lá de dentro e nos arrastou para um dos quartos. Inicialmente eu pensei que ele só estava sendo gentil, porém... eu namoro o Baek...

Eu vi meu namorado me soltar e começar a beijar o outro cara e fiquei uns bons minutos só apreciando a cena dos dois se beijando intensamente e se esfregando um no outro. Notei que ainda estava bêbado quando me vi junto aos dois, num beijo triplo e roupas sendo jogadas ao chão. Só descobri o nome do cara quando o mesmo deixou um chupão na clavícula do Byun e ele gemeu o nome do rapaz. Fiquei com ciúmes? No momento eu só senti tesão, e por isso concluí que tinha bebido demais. Foi ai que o panda resolver que era uma boa ideia apimentar as coisas com mais álcool. Baek se encontrava apenas de cueca, jogado na cama, corado e respirando pesado quando o chinês pegou uma garrafa de vodka e derramou pelo abdômen do mais velho, passando a sugar o líquido derramado na pele do meu namorado. Tenho duas coisas a dizer sobre essa cena: Primeiramente, o panda deve ter tirado a garrafa do cu, não tem outra explicação; Segundamente, eu estava perdido num misto de tesão e ciúmes que só Satã na causa. O china continuou a repetir o processo de derramar bebida e chupar a bebida da pele do outro por todo o abdômen e coxas. Claro que eu não ia só olhar, passei a beber aquele líquido na pele do meu namorado junto ao terceiro elemento dessa história.

Aproveitei do momento de excesso de tesão e arranquei a cueca do corpinho gostoso do meu namorado escandaloso e lambi toda a extensão do membro dele, sugando com vontade a glande avermelhada e esfregando a língua na fenda, para então abrir todo aquele pedaço de carne em minha cavidade oral. Se tem alguma coisa que o Byun me ensinou nessa vida, foi a fazer um boquete bem feito.

Enquanto me ocupava em chupar gostosinho o meu namorado, senti minha cueca ser tirada do meu corpinho e um tapa ser dado em minha nádega esquerda – em condições normais, eu teria dado um murro na cara da pessoa – para logo em seguida algo molhado roçar em minha entradinha, que piscou com o contato do músculo úmido. Rebolei gostosinho enquanto gemia com o caralho do meu namorado na boca, ai eu já não sabia bem o que fazer direito, porque eu tinha que parar de chupar para gemer e o chinês tava fazendo o oralzinho tão gostoso que eu não conseguia parar de gemer manhoso.

Quase gritei ao sentir dois dedos se enfiarem dentro de mim de uma vez só, mas resolvi focar no meu namorado gostoso de pernas abertas na minha frente e desci a língua pelo períneo dele – repetindo nele o que o panda gigante havia feito em mim. Se eu disse que estava gritando, Baekhyun estava gemendo em um megafone – pois ele conseguia gritar mais alto que eu e eu só estava fazendo um oral. Meu corpo tremeu inteiro e se arqueou ao sentir os dedos do mais alto tocarem meu ponto doce e eu gemi manhoso, rebolando nos dedos alheios.

Tive que parar o que fazia e morder a parte interna da coxa do Byun para conseguir controlar um gemido de dor ao sentir o membro da fita métrica chinesa ser forçada para dentro de mim, logo começando a se mover, sem ao menos me dar tempo para recuperar o folêgo. Essas pessoas nunca ouviram falar em delicadeza não? Meu cú é delicado porra! Meti meus dedos dentro do anel piscante do meu namorado enquanto o chinês se movia gradualmente mais rápido dentro de mim. Senti o abusado do panda gigante morder meu ombro enquanto segurava fortemente em minha cintura para pegar mais velocidade, indo mais fundo e forte, além de certeiro em meu pontinho especial. Eu havia virado uma bagunça de gemidos enquanto tentava manter os movimentos ritmados na próstata do meu namorado, que logo pediu manhoso para que eu o fodesse logo.

Assim que o chinês saiu de dentro de mim, eu pude me ajeitar na cama e alinhar meu membro com a entradinha avermelhada do Byun e me colocar lentamente para dentro, tentando não machucá-lo – não que isso fosse acontecer, já que Baekhyunnie é bem rodado. Pouco tempo depois de eu começar a me mover, fui forçado a empinar minha bundinha e sentir aquele pau estrangeiro dentro de mim novamente. Não estou reclamando, veja bem, era prazer em dobro, mas não durou muito – já que quando havíamos encontrado novamente o ritmo prazeroso das estocadas fortes e fundas, Baekie pediu por nós dois dentro dele. Eu deitei na cama e Baek se sentou em mim, empinando a bunda para tentar dar espaço ao terceiro elemento – que naquele momento percebi se chamar Taozi, apenas por prestar atenção na voz manhosa do meu namorado.

Quando, enfim, estávamos ajeitados dentro do mais velho, deixei que Taozi começasse se mover primeiro, causando gemidos longos e palavras desconexas vindas de mim e do mais velho. Logo Tao e eu encontramos um timing para nossas estocadas se tornarem ritmadas e certeiras, Baekie gritava a cada estocada – arranhando meus braços e mordendo minha pele em todo lugar em que ele conseguisse alcançar naquele momento. Não conseguimos durar muito mais do que aquilo, logo nós três havíamos gozado fortemente e caímos lado a lado naquela cama que eu não fazia a menor ideia de quem era.

-Fim do Flashback-

Foi uma das melhores transas da minha vida? Foi, não posso negar, mas eu me arrependi no dia seguinte, quando comecei a conhecer Huang Zitao – até porque só talvez nós tenhamos repetido a dose na manhã seguinte. Mas descobri que Baek só conhecia o Tao, porque o mais novo é calouro do Byun. Quase senti pena no chinês, quase.

Baek arrastava o Huang para todas as festas em que ele ia e fazia o mais novo ficar de babá dele. Me senti levemente vingado quando vi essa situação acontecendo logo após o meu término com o mais velho e meses depois eu acabei aqui, nessa república, onde conheci o recém separado casal SeKai e meu ciúmes começou a me matar – mas essa vergonha ai a gente deixa baixa e faz a egípcia.

Mas querem uma dica para a vida: Não namore alguém escandaloso, dramático, egocêntrico e irritante, ou seja, não namore Byun Baekhyun. Bom... se você for Park Chanyeol, ai tem que se foder mesmo.


End file.
